Happy Valentine's Day, Fiona and Shiro
by Galaxy-Wolfgar-Dragon
Summary: Team J.E.T were talking about tomorrow's race but Fiona liked to talk about Valentine's Day in which Shiro discovers it by a poster near a Candy shop. Shiro realizes that he loves Fiona. So what will happen to Shiro and Fiona? Read to find out.


It was Valentine's day! In which people and rarely Team J.E.T will celebrate it by bringing something special to their loves/crushes and tell their feelings toward them. Kaz, Myron, Diego, Fiona, and Shiro were all siting in the balcony talking about tomorrow's race. But after the conversation, Fiona felt bored, she didn't want to talk about tomorrow's race. Instead, she wanted to talk about the Valentine's Day so she could capture Shiro's attention about it.

''Um...guys, let's talk about today's holiday, I mean are you going to celebrate it?'' Fiona asked.

''Well, yeah, Myron and I are going to TiTi today to have a small company.'' Diego said.

''Well, I'm not sure about celebrating it cause I don't feel alright while celebrating it then I don't have a certain lovely girlfriend.'' Kaz said.

''What about you, Shiro Sutherland?'' Fiona asked, while her eyes where fixed on him. Her heart pumped quickly and Fiona herself could hardly wait for Shiro to reply her. But Shiro didn't answer her, he had no idea what was this holiday that's called ''Valentine's Day'' and he didn't want to know either. So went off, Fiona felt a little weird of asking Shiro a simple question but he did not answer her and went off. She thought that the this might made him feel uncomfortable. So she went to her room, she opened the window and saw that Shiro was outside the building, reading the poster that was on the wall:

_Happy Valentine's Day, spread the love to your own crush by bringing the most delicious chocolates from our shop! Don't miss this great offer! _Shiro finally understood what was Valentine's Day, in brief, people could say that this is a day of love. Shiro wasn't sure of who was his REAL crush. His heart could tell him that it always felt comfortable when it reacts to the girl's heart which's Fiona! Shiro took a deep breath and remembered the days when he spends his time with Fiona and especially that moment when she sat with him and gave him a cup of juice full of ice. Shiro agreed with himself, he loved Fiona at the beginning from her personalty and from her shape and from everything that would describe her body and heart. So, Shiro entered that shop to bring Fiona a box of chocolate as an apologize of what did he do when she asked him in the balcony. When he finished, he entered inside the building at this moment, Fiona was lying on her bed. Then she went outside to walk, while she was walking a bunch of bad guys came in and hit Fiona so hardly. ''Hey, what was that for?!'' Fiona shouted. While they were snickering and laughing, Shiro saw those guys with Fiona. He knew that they were hurting her, so he went there to scare them but not to hurt them. He turned into his wolfgar form on purpose and jumped. When the guys so Shiro in his wolfgar form, they became scared from him and no longer soon they ran away. Fiona was scared too but then Shiro turned into his human form so Fiona could recognize him. ''Is it you, Shiro?'' Fiona asked. ''Yes, what were these guys doing to you?'' Shiro asked.'' Well, I was just waking for some reasons those guys came in and pushed me back then they started laughing when I asked them something.'' Fiona answered him. Before she would thank him, she saw that Shiro was holding a box. ''What's this?'' Fiona asked. ''It's a box of chocolates for you, I bought it because I love you it's for the Valentine's Day.'' Shiro said, blushing bright red and Fiona as well. They both looked at each other. Fiona didn't know what to say but then she ran off, crying. ''Wait!'' Shiro shouted. He followed her, but because Fiona was crying and didn't notice where she was going. So a large truck was going to hit her, but Shiro pushed her off. ''Are you alright?'' Shiro asked. ''Please be careful of yourself, you was going to end your life by this accident.'' Fiona looked at him. ''I'm really sorry, what I was doing to you was really crazy but...but I just can't react to a guy who doesn't LOVE me or doesn't care about me, and I'm sure this is the reason of why didn't you answer me this question even though it was a simple question.'' Shiro looked at her, he knew that she didn't know his real feelings toward her. So, he leaned closer to her, closed her eyes, and KISSED her on her lips. Fiona hugged him and kissed him too and that was actually a real love.


End file.
